unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
First Food War
The First Food War was a war where living food battled to see what was the best food. Many food items died in this war so if you are afraid of dying food, leave now. You have been warned... Pre-War The war started because all of the foods were arguing over who was the best. General Food was publicly boasting that he was the best. This outraged the Toads and the Dancing Banana. The Toads armed themselves and the Food Army declared war. Realizing that he was going to be involved, the Dancing Banana gathered a group of followers as well. Then Po realized people were fighting and she wasn't involved, so she sent in the Tubby Toast Legion because she likes violence. First Food War Battle of Canada The war first started when General Food sent five soldiers to Canada, just because. But then three toads arrived, so the Food Army shot them. The battle ended when the Tubby Toast walked in and killed Everybody. The Real First Battle After that boring pile of stuff, General Food sent 1735 of his soldiers over to attack Dancing Bananas army. They successfully killed 1425 of the Dancing Bananas soldiers but then the Tubby Toast Legion sent 150 of there soldiers to attack the Toast empire. They ended up killing 650 of the toasts soldiers. Then the Dancing Banana sent out 80 soldiers to Canada and 750 to attack the Tubby Toast Legion and 250 Tubby Toast Soldiers died. Scratch Cat Interrupts When 550 Dancing Banana Soldiers, 500 toads, 650 food soldiers and 170 tubby toast soldiers came to battle more in Canada, the The Scratch Cat was coming by. He ended up being a complete and utter n00b in front of all the teams, then they all went out and kicked him to space, this was the farthest Scratch Cat has ever went by being kicked (which is saying something). Then the soldiers all battled about in Canada, destroying many houses and killing a ton of innocent people. In the end, the Tubby Toast Legion won this battle. In it for the Chum After they were done with THAT battle in Canada, they were sent to the Chum Bucket where Plankton was planning to use them for chum! This was the only time in the war where they must work together. Dancing Banana held them up to the vents. and almost was crushed to death. They climbed through the vents only to get to Plankton's lab with a barking dog. They then got to Karen and killed her, then they demanded Plankton to free them, so he did. But then the Tubby Toast Legion arrived and shot at Everybody. More of Canada When they escaped and got back to Canada, they continued battling and the Food Army sent 6 airships,the Dancing Bananas only had 1 tank and 0 planes or boats, so they sacrificed the tank to survive the airships. The Tubby Toast Legion was majorly beating the Mushroom Kingdom with 6500 sent soldiers. The high amount of Dancing Bananas (1500) was just barely able to take down the airships. The Mushroom Kingdom fell to the Teletubbies when Nobody was looking, but the Food Army, Tubby Toast Legion and Dancing Bananas stood strong. Trouser Bowser They kept fighting and fighting until they eventually got into North Hyrule and were about to go directly into Bowser's Castle. When they got there, problems began on all sides as many soldiers fell in lava. Bowser was enraged and started killing a ton of soldiers. This was getting very insane now. The Dancing Banana only has a total of 1400 soldiers left and Bowser is slowly killing them all. The Tubby Toast Legion and Food Army didn't notice this much. They were more mad about soldiers falling in lava. This was one of the few times General Food doesn't want his soldiers to commit suicide, but they did anyways. Eventually,they trapped Bowser in the Koopa Cloths Room. When Bowser got out, he noticed he was wearing underwear. he furiously shot a huge fireball that took out 600 soldiers on each team. At this point, the Dancing Banana was defeated. The two remaining teams left the castle and went back to Canada. Final Battle In this battle, the Tubby Toast Legion sent out 7500 soldiers, 15 Poplanes, 80 Landipsys and 1 Boalala while the Food Army sent out 15000 soldiers, 70 airships, 25 boats and 100 tanks. This was a furious and raging battle. Canada was destroyed in this battle, the Scratch Cat interrupted again, Bowser decided to get revenge and launched Koopa Bombs at Canada, Plankton was shooting his Chumifier all around Canada and the 60 few Dancing Bananas left over in Canada went out and attacked,but quickly died. When almost all the soldiers in battle on both sides were all gone, Po and General Food signed a peace treaty (Wow, Po does that?) and the war ended with Po and General Food being the winners. Outcomes * Canada was destroyed * Bowser's Castle was damged * Dancing Banana and Mushroom Kingdom were majorly weak * Po went back to being evil as usual * Karen was dead * General Food proved himself to be the best Category:Wars Category:Events